Walkthrough
Spoiler-Free Walkthrough This walkthrough will remain free of spoilers and only give the bare minimum amount of information needed to progress to the next area. For a full detailed guide check out the complete walkthrough by Stefanie Beck - Firefly(1309)84 Chapter 1: A New Journey * Fight through destroyed future. * In Ellea talk to Mrs. Tellan in her house in the middle of town. * Craft celerime at the Craft shop in the northwest part of town then go back to Xero's house. * After the Old Man's house go north through Vallate Underpass. Chapter 2: Behind the Blaze Shield * Go to the strategy room to the right of the HQ entrance. * Go to Slant Cave east of the HQ. Chapter 3: Searching for a Home * You wake up in the Officer's Beds area of the Blaze HQ. You can now leave and travel south to Ellea. Use the "Quick Jump" option at the Rensa Fields to skip over the dungeon. * After Ellea go South to the Barotian Mountains. * There's a small switch near the entrance which opens a cave through the mountains. * Go south to Atlantia and find Slash at the docks. * Talk to Asera in the lab. Chapter 4: Guided By Honor * Go to the Southern Docks southwest of Atlantia. Rent a boat and sail all the way east until you get to the Horizon's Edge forest. * Go north to Blue Creek. Chapter 5: One Life * Go to Baila's House outside of Blue Creek. * Fight through the Valley of Carnon north of Baila's House. * Go back to Baila's House. Chapter 6: Through Enemy Territory * Go north through Denizen Cave. * Go through Flash Canyon. * Go northeast to Palisade Prison. Chapter 7: The Prison *In the first prison puzzle pick up the two barrels and drop them on the two switches. Use Xero's Jolt Spark to then activate the two orbs. *In the wind gust puzzle a couple rooms later gust up to the two ledges and put each barrel on the exhaust vent then activate each gust panel. You'll need to hold 'Q' to turn in place for a couple of them. *Finish the prison and then exit through the south end of the prison sewers. Chapter 8: Uncharted Sands *Go north through the Decale Desert. To do so, enter the first desert area and go north until you reach the oasis. From there go: West, North, North, East, North. *Take a ship from Colrain up north. Chapter 9: Monsters in the Fog *Talk to Sandra in the pub. *Leave Camdren and go north through the Stained Forest. You need to defeat all five Gorgers in the forest to proceed to the northern section. *After beating the boss return to Sandra at the Camdren pub. *Go to the docks to get on her ship. *On her ship talk to each party member and then talk to Sandra. *Go below deck to the save point area. There is a small hole next to the save point to fight enemies if you are low level. Chapter 10: Corporal's Triumphant Return * Leave Atlantia and head north to the HQ. You can skip over the Barotian Mountains. You need to go through the Vallate Underpass but you can pass by the puzzles using the Flash Bomb field skill. * Go to the HQ strategy room. * Go north through the HQ training grounds to The Rensets. Chapter 11: Strange Happenings * After Dr. Brantle scene go to the top floor. * Go through the Citadel of Arnoa dungeon. ** There is an area with fake pits in the floor that can be tricky to traverse. Just watch closely and the real pits will briefly fade in and out every couple seconds. ** The next puzzle involves colored rugs. You need to step on the green rug to have the screen tint green and then you can pass over the green barrier rug. In the bottom section you need to step on the blue rug and make it to the left side of the screen without touching the gren or red rugs. * Go north to Parelin. Chapter 12: The Crystal Horizon * Return south through The Rensets. You can skip over the dungeon. * Go to the strategy room. After a scene you can either choose to go through a short dungeon with a mini-boss or skip it and go to bed. * Go to the Sandia Jara docks. Chapter 13: To the Great White North * Take the ship straight north (and a tiny bit west) to Newport. * Watch the scene in the Newport Inn (left room). * Go west through Silver's Ravine. You'll need to use Aqua Hooks to cross some of the chasms. * Enter Glarefrost and go to the Strategy Room on the second floor of the main hall. * Go to the Glarefrost Inn. * Go through a short dungeon and fight Scourge. * Back at Glarefrost find a key in the left barracks and then unlock the main hall's door. Go to the roof. Chapter 14: Chasing a Madman * Take the Snow Dray vehicle back through Silver's Ravine (you can drive right over it) and to the East across another mountain range past Wallstock Mountain. When you hit the grass walk south to the Central Charitine Pass. * Go through the Central Charitine Pass. * Go to the Camdren Docks. * Take the ship to the southeast through a small channel just above Colrain. At the end of the channel you'll find the Jedire Grotto. * Go through the Grotto and walk through the wasteland to Cataclysm Fortress. * Use the field skill "Phantom" at the window bars to enter the dungeon. Go around the corner and get your party back and then proceed through the dungeon. Chapter 15: Uniting the Nations * After the scene at Cataclysm you end up on the World Map. Go south through the Saltwater Tunnel. * Enter the town of Teyton. You need to do the following: ** Try to leave out the east exit. ** Go to Burns' mother's house on the west side of town up on a small hill. ** Try to leave again out the east exit. * After a scene you'll be put on the World Map again and will go to another scene at a campfire. You need to talk to each person at the campfire and then after a short scene exit through the upper-left to find Xero sitting near a log. * Chase Xero through the forest area to the north. * After the scene, travel south to Fort Shaul. Enter from the south side. * In Fort Shaul: ** There are 3 switches around the dungeon area that need to be pressed. Afterwards an exit opens to the far north. ** Go through a scene near a jail and then proceed with Enda to the sneaking mini-game. You must get past the Tren Soldiers to the upper-right exit. ** In the next room Throg turns into a sheet. You need to go to the open window and get the soldier to follow you closely. Bring him as close to the open window as you can. ** Finish the scenes and leave out the Fort Shaul rear exit. Chapter 16: The Ancient Kingdom * Proceed north to the checkpoint bridge to Heyama. Watch a short scene. * Go around the bend to the north and go up on the hill to Heyama City. * Talk to the King. * Leave the city and go down the hill. Go south through the large forest and then go up the slope to Mt. Saratai. * Go through Mt. Saratai and watch a couple scenes at the end. Chapter 17: Saying Goodbye * Go through the Aquadome dungeon. It if mostly linear. * There is another long but linear dungeon here where you are chasing Enda with several story segments. * Beat the boss and watch the scenes and then you'll return to the World Map. You will automatically be flown up to Heyama City. Chapter 18: One Life to Live * Talk to the King in Heyama City. * Go back outside to the airship and fly to The Spot on the western continent next to Ellea. * Go to Baila's House on the eastern continent near Blue Creek and watch a scene. * Go to the large island with two ship docks in the center of the map between Auria and Tren. You can land anywhere. Enter the camp on the right side of the island. * Go to the meeting hall and watch a couple scenes. Chapter 19: War For Existence * Talk to Garin to form a party of 4. * Leave the Front Lines and get in your Airship. Go to the large forested island at the bottom-right of the map. There is a dungeon here called the "Life Sanctuary". * Enter the sanctuary from the warp and go through it. The dungeon is linear but story sequences are sprinkled throughout. Chapter 20: The Future is Ours * After a scene, the sidequests are now open. Talk to Clera to get a full list or check the Sidequests page for full information. * Go to the Cataclysm Wreckage just north of the meeting tent to be warped up to the final dungeon "Affliction". You will fight a boss immediately upon entering and will probably need to complete some sidequests before the boss is beatable. * Proceed through the long dungeon to face the final boss. Enjoy the ending! * After winning you can choose to save your data. It is okay to overwrite your existing save as it will just start you back at the final savepoint with the EXP earned from beating the final boss. You can farm the final boss this way if you want, but it's not advisable since the long ending isn't skippable.